Marion County, Alabama
Marion County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. Its name is in honor of Francis Marion of South Carolina, general in the American Revolutionary War. As of 2000 the population was 31,214. Its county seat is Hamilton and it's a prohibition or dry county. History Marion County was established on February 13, 1818. Until 1866 it also contained the area now included in Lamar County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,926 km² (744 sq mi). 1,920 km² (741 sq mi) of it is land and 6 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.29%) is water. Major Highways *20px Interstate 22 (future) * U.S. Highway 43 * U.S. Highway 78 * U.S. Highway 278 *20px State Route 17 *20px State Route 19 *20px State Route 44 *20px State Route 74 Rail *BNSF Railway *Norfolk Southern Railway Adjacent Counties *Franklin County (north) *Winston County (east) *Walker County (southeast) *Fayette County (south) *Lamar County and Monroe County (southwest) *Itawamba County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 31,214 people, 12,697 households, and 9,040 families residing in the county. The population density was 16/km² (42/sq mi). There were 14,416 housing units at an average density of 8/km² (19/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 94.76% White, 3.63% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.39% from other races, and 0.70% from two or more races. 1.15% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,697 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.40% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.80% were non-families. 26.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the population was spread out with 22.50% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 25.20% from 45 to 64, and 15.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 98.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,475, and the median income for a family was $34,359. Males had a median income of $26,913 versus $19,022 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,321. About 12.00% of families and 15.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.80% of those under age 18 and 20.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bear Creek *Brilliant *Glen Allen (part - part of Glen Allen is in Fayette County) *Guin *Gu-Win (unincorporated) *Hackleburg *Haleyville (part - part of Haleyville is in Winston County) *Hamilton *Winfield (part - part of Winfield is in Fayette County) Education Marion County is a part of Marion County Schools. See also *Dry counties External Links *Marion County site Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Marion County, Alabama